Come Back
by EchoGalen
Summary: Bo is wounded and taken to Lauren's lab. However, the fae who attacks her comes looking for her. Lauren is hurt, and Bo goes crazy. But can they bring her back from the darkness? Doccubus
1. Come Back

"Bo please, just come back, I'm right here." Lauren Lewis pleaded with her girlfriend, bringing her hand to her heart. Trying to show the thing that was standing in front of her she was safe.

It happened again, like it always happens when Lauren was in danger, it starts the same way. Bo's beautiful brown eyes burning into an electric blue. Her veins turning black and pulsating against her skin with unbridled power. Her teeth gnashing the air in front of her. And every time it happened, Lauren would always bring her back.

Always.

But not this time.

Bo's knife was covered in blood as she walked closer to Lauren, her eyes burning. A decimated corpse of a man lay unmoving next to her, a pool of blood beginning to form beneath him. Lauren had watched, horrified, as Bo became conscious and saw the man holding Lauren by the throat, choking her. She moved so fast Lauren's eyes couldn't keep up. One moment she was by the hospital beds, taking in the scene, the next she had her knife sticking into the man's back. As he stumbled, Bo had taken the blade from his back and mercilessly stabbed his torso again and again, until he fell forward onto the cold linoleum floor.

And now here was Bo, standing in front of Lauren, her bloodied knife next to her side. Lauren couldn't help it, being this close to Bo, it made her scared.

So very scared.

This would never have happened if Bo hadn't gone by herself to the abandoned motel off of Destiny Road. A case she was working on assured her the rouge vampire that was attacking humans, draining them dry and leaving them out in the open for all humankind to see, was seeking shelter there. Bo was completely in her right to find and bring him to justice, as even his own dark fae kind didn't approve of his disregard for their rules. She had called Dyson, telling him where she was, and unsheathing her weapon she opened the heavy door inward and proceeded inside.

The vampire came at her when she didn't expect it, biting into her jugular vein immediately, beginning to drain her. Bo would have fought back, would have done _something_, but it felt like all reasoning failed her as the vampire bit into her neck from behind. She briefly remembered Lauren telling her about vampire saliva, how when mixed with the blood of their victims it creates an almost euphoric state of mind making the vampire's victim literally too intoxicated with emotion to fight back. But Bo _had_ to fight back. She tried to raise her weapon but the vampire was too strong. She would be dead in minutes.

Bo heard an enraged roar come from behind them, and suddenly the vampire was ripped from her throat and thrown across the room.

Dyson.

Dyson was there to help her. Picking her up gingerly, the last Bo saw of the vampire was his back being skewered with a bit of metal that stuck up from the ground, Dyson carried her back to his car. Bo heard him on his phone talking to someone to come by and pick up Bo's car for her. She had smiled to herself. Dyson really was taking care of her.

When Dyson had gotten back into his car Bo said, "Lauren," in a weak voice he wouldn't have been able to hear if not for his wolf ears. He would have argued, would have said no and that he could heal her just fine, but seeing one look on her face made him change his mind. Pulling off from the curb, he drove to the light fae compound, and to Lauren's lab.

Reaching the lab, Dyson brought in an delirious Bo, picking her up and laying her on one of the hospital beds. Calling Lauren, he watched as the human came running, her face contorted into horror. "What happened," She asked.

"The dark fae vampire, Raze. He got her from behind. Sucked her blood." Dyson said, panting.

Lauren leaned over Bo, checking her pupil dilation, when Bo said groggily, "You're real pretty, doc. You've got specks in your eyes. They kinda look like-"

"Bo," Lauren cut off her girlfriend, "I need you to tell me what you feel like. Can you do that for me?"

"I feel nice." Bo smiled at herself, "I feel like I'm flying. Swish, swish, swish," she made flying motions with her hands.

"She's feeling the effects of the chemical in the vampire saliva." Lauren sounded breathless as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a hypodermic needle and a bottle of clear liquid. "This should counteract the euphoria but it will make her drowsy." Lauren swabbed Bo's forearm gently and pierced the skin. Bo jumped but fell back immediately, her face frowning. It only took a few moments for her to rest her eyes, her chest falling and rising slowly in the pattern of sleep.

Lauren looked up towards Dyson and said, "What happened? You were supposed to be with her."

"I was," Dyson said, indignantly. "She had a break in the case with Kenzi and just took off before I knew where she was going. She only called me right before she went into the motel."

Lauren sighed and cupped her head in her hands. "What about Raze?"

"He's probably still alive. I didn't do enough damage to his heart for him to die."

"Call Trick, I think he'd want to know about Bo." Dyson nodded, leaving the room with one last glace towards a peacefully sleeping Bo. Lauren was left alone with Bo wondering if her rule for Bo would have gotten her killed. Her girlfriend had refused to feed off of Dyson, saving her from the pain of being in Lauren's lab, but she didn't to spare Lauren her feelings. If something happened to her…

Lauren heard footsteps coming from the opening of the door and she turned expecting Dyson. What she saw was Raze, his shirt torn and ripped over the hole Dyson had made with the metal rod, and saw his eyes turn red as he saw Bo laying on the cot.

"Her blood," Raze said, coming into the lab, "her blood is so exquisite. I must have more."

The human didn't know what to do. Should she try to call Dyson back, hoping he was somewhere near to hear her screams? She looked around the lab for some type of weapon but found none in arms distance.

So she did what she could.

Stepping in front of Bo's body, she made herself a living shield, trying to protect the woman she loved. The vampire smiled and laughed harshly, he knew as well as Lauren that she made no real difference in his plan to take Bo. He was from the doorway to holding Lauren's neck, and having her sail into her desk across the room, in two seconds. Her body skidded down onto the floor but the vampire didn't relent. He moved across the room, kicking Lauren in her stomach, and grabbing her hair pulling her to her feet to face him. He smiled in the human's face, laughing cruelly at her folly, her belief she could have really saved the succubus before taking a finger and swiping it across the broken skin and blood on her cheek. His face grimaced as he tasted her blood, "Not my favorite," Raze sighed before wrapping his hands around her neck, beginning to choke her.

Lauren's vision began to blur as Raze's fingers pressed harder and harder against her neck, cutting off any type of airflow. She thought she was done, really thought she was going to die, when suddenly there was Bo pushing a very sharp dagger into the vampire's back. Her eyes were so blue.

Raze fell over dead onto the floor, his heart was irreparably damaged, and Bo moved on Lauren. Her dagger was next to her side, her eyes only on Lauren. Reaching up a hand Bo splayed out her fingers as she touched Lauren's cheek softly. The doctor flinched inwardly with shock, the ginger tone the darkness in Bo was using was so unlikely, so strange that she couldn't fathom it ever happening. Wiping the blood from the small cut across Lauren's cheek, Bo brought her now bloodied fingers to her face and looked at them with awe. She couldn't believe Lauren was hurt, that she had failed. Her eyes were dimming in their blueish color and Lauren felt her lover coming back to her. Lauren stretched out a hand towards the brunette, clasping it around her shoulder, and tried to look her in the eyes.

Just then Dyson walked in as he smelled blood from the end of the hall. Looking towards Bo and Lauren, he moved quickly and soundlessly behind Bo, grabbing her arms and locking her shoulders behind her. Bo's eyes flared back up again, unaware that it was only Dyson, and tried to break his grasp. The shifter couldn't handle Bo's strength and he backtracked into the hospital cot, Bo still held securely in his grasp. Her teeth gnashed the air as she tried to break his grip, she was like a monster.

Lauren had to reach her, moving closer to them she said, "Bo please, come back, I'm right here. I'm right here, honey." Bo had broken a hand from Dyson, and as Lauren spoke instead of hitting Dyson in the side, she brought it up to touch Lauren's face again, her eyes dimming once more.

Until a whimper came from their feet as Raze's body began to regenerate himself. Apparently, Bo hadn't killed him dead. Bo made a growling sound in the back of her throat, brought her arm swinging back into Dyson's side, making him drop her towards the floor. Dropping down onto her hands and knees, Bo picked up the dagger she had dropped when Dyson grabbed her, and ran to the vampire immediately.

"Ysabeau, stop!" A flurry of unnamed words were thrown through the air, some type of white powder cascaded over Bo and her body suddenly catapulted to the ground, asleep. Lauren and Dyson looked over bewildered and saw Trick and Kenzi standing in the doorway, his hands out toward Bo's sleeping form, white residue on his palm and fingers.

"What the fae was that?" Kenzi shrieked, astonished.

They all looked towards Bo, resting peacefully on the ground, and then at each other. Taking a collective sigh, Lauren walked over to Bo, moving the dagger clutched tightly in her hand. She looked down at her with tears forcing their way to her eyes. They stung the back of her throat as she thought of the repercussions when Bo woke up. If she was going to be her Bo. Or something different. She looked up towards Trick, saw his eyes downcast and sad, and she knew without a doubt which part of Bo would awaken when she gained consciousness. Which eyes would pierce into Lauren. And she knew, without a doubt, how her heart would break as the words came to the surface of her mind.

Bo wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	2. I'm Here

She was floating. Floating in a sea of gray alabaster. Limbs felt light, as if they were barely there, it made her feel strange. She liked the sensation coursing its way through her chest, but at the same time, it felt as if she couldn't feel any part of her body at all. It was contradictory. It was strange. She thought she was seeing through her eyes, but she couldn't feel them open. She couldn't feel her body, or if she even wore clothes, or if there was some light source so powerful that it was washing over her body as she thought of it. Hell, maybe it was just the effect of Lauren's medicine she had given her. Yeah, that's what it was.

The brunette remembered that. Everything else was... blurry. There was some type of fae that drank blood, she remembered that. Dyson was there, his masculine form filling her vision and she could have sworn she felt her lips tug into a smile of remembrance. And of course, Lauren Lewis. _Her _Lauren. She had tried to save her life. Or was it the other way around? Didn't the blood sucker walk in and try to hurt her Lauren? Wasn't that when she had gone... insane?

Was it insanity or was it a deal?

She had no control over when she turned, when the blue monster escaped her subconscious and became her conscious. But it gave her a surge of energy, of power. Wasn't that the price she had to pay to protect the ones she loved?

Anything fueled by anger and desperation is not a good thing, she countered. No, not just anger, but her rage. Her concealed, desperate anger. Was it her darker side? Or was it simply her nature as a whole. She never liked thinking about it. Maybe that's why it happened more increasingly. No, it was because her loved ones were in danger.

No. Just Lauren.

The first person she had ever said she loved.

Sure, she knew if Kenzi or someone else in her life who couldn't very well take care of themselves in the Fae world, would turn her into the Darkness. But Lauren...

She felt strands of her hair touching her cheek, which is the only reason she knew she had shook her head, and she thought she sighed and let her head fall back into the sea.

It wasn't long before there was a strange tug in her heart. It made her scrunch her brow and turn her head- or that's what she thought anyways. There was something swimming with her in the grayness. It was a strong color, something she remembered was the color of blue. It was strange, like some type of aura. It strayed outside of her reach, her circle of her own aura, and she thought how nice it would be to go to it.

Her arm, her hand, was pointing towards it. Her fingers seemed to be so close, if only she could move slightly, they would be engulfed in that beautiful blue. The strange glow of color was engulfed in darkness, set at such contrast with the gray and color, but it didn't reach understanding for the brunette.

She felt herself smiling again as she slid her fingers over the blueness, finally able to reach it. It was like pulling a curtain, it's folds and texture like silk feeling so right against her numbed flesh.

It really was amazing to feel it again.

The happiness. The anger.

Love and desperation.

Loyalty and cruelty.

Strong and gentle.

Virtuous and Succubus.

Brown and blue...

Weakness and power.

So strong, pulling her in. Her fingers slowly pushed into the blue, piercing it slowly as she extended her arm, and it didn't take long for the tugging in her chest to grow so horribly, yet so nicely. Her eyes perceived something other than gray and blue. Bright, glowing and burning, light. Light and voices.

Someone whispering something so familiar.

Yes, she could hear it now.

"I'm here."

It was so beautiful, that voice. So beckoning and loving.

And she knew in her blossoming heart, she was going home.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the vampire Raze securely into one of Lauren's lab beds. Dyson had even went as far to growl as he picked the vampire up and had him sailing across the lab to do a glorious face plant onto the cot. If Kenzi hadn't been so scared for her best friend, she probably would have put up her hands in a mock points indicator and yell out how well Dyson's aim was.

But that wasn't the case, and the Russian girl was holding Bo's hand as she laid out on her own bed that was covered with blood from when she had first arrived at the lab. She had seen Bo turn into... well whatever she turned into, only with a count on one hand, and she had to calm herself when remembering it was still Bo. When the Succubus had almost chi-sucked the woman in the trailer at the first portion of their friendship, it was different. Bo had been hungry, her hand was almost shot off!- and Kenzi was able to stop her. But this... this was completely different. It scared the girl. It really scared her.

Lauren, on the other hand, was holding a syringe insanely close to the vampire and her face, which would have been less scary if she sported some kind of emotion, was all but emotionless. She wanted, needed, to be by Bo's side but she also wanted to get the vampire knocked out cold. Actually, if she were being completely honest with herself, she wanted to get him out of sight. Just in case the one that woke up in the hospital bed was the dark side of Bo, and she wouldn't try to break through anyone and everyone in the room just to kill him. Trick hadn't been very forthcoming with any information on what was happening to Bo, and it irritated Lauren to the ends of the earth. There, standing in their vicinity, was someone who knew more than everyone in the room combined. On the Fae, anyways, Lauren thought. And yet that person was keeping his mouth clamped completely shut. How nice for all of them.

"Her blood," Raze said, his heart and chest completely healed, "I need her blood."

Dyson growled again and would have clawed out the vampires neck if not for Lauren's forearm stopping his advances. His cornflower orbs looked at her as if she were mad but when he saw that the hand she had used to stop him was holding the syringe with clear liquid, he didn't argue.

"You will be transported to the Dark to await your punishment. You will never touch that woman again," Lauren said, her voice hard.

Her eyes flashed when the vampire tried to say something else, but Lauren quickly jutted the syringe into his throat, making sure to miss the arteries but not the vein, and injected the Fae with the medication. His voice scratched as he bit back his pain, and before he could say anything else, the special sedation kicked in and his eyes drooped backward along with his head.

"He'll be out for a few hours," Lauren confirmed, moving to a small tray of medical syringes and instruments. Touching her cheek softly, she was glad Dyson had helped her put the bandage on it so it would heal, but damn it still stung. "Well enough time to get him transferred to the Dark."

"Thank you, Lauren," Trick said, coming close after standing by the door watching his granddaughter for the short period between knocking her out till then.

"Trick, tell us what's going on," Dyson commanded, his eyes locked on the Blood King's.

The elder shook his head. "I don't know myself, Dyson. Believe me," he insisted as he saw the distrust in all occupants eyes.

The metal of the instrument tray hummed as Lauren threw down her gloves and syringe onto it with aggravation. "That's not good enough, Trick! This has happened four times now. Her cells aren't dying anymore, she passed her Dawning, you _said _it would fix her. My science can't-" Lauren sighed as she looked to the ceiling quickly to calm herself. Flicking up her hand she whispered, "I'm sorry," before turning and wrapping her fingers around the metal ridge of the tray.

Trick spoke after a few moments in sadness, "I understand your frustration, Lauren. She's my granddaughter, trust me, I understand. Because of her Dawning, her darker side will be more powerful, more tenacious. Her anger has shown to be getting the better of her. Her desperation to keep all those she loves safe. And if it wasn't just that, the power struggle inside of her must be great."

"She's both Light and Dark, genetically. Her unknown father, whatever he is, his blood still runs through her. If it's so strong, how has she been able to keep it at bay for this long," Dyson said.

It was Lauren who, turning slightly, responded, "She's seen us in danger before. This has not happened. It has to be something to do with her cells or... something I haven't thought of."

The room grew silent once more and all participants tried to think of something, anything, to explain their lover and friend's sudden escalation. Was it only because of their danger? Or was it something else?

Maybe-

"Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed as her friend's eyes opened quickly and her body jerked up into a sitting position. Multiple eyes immediately went to the pair, their breaths held and their hearts hoping. "Bo?" Kenzi asked when all her friend did was not smile nicely or reassuringly at her, but moved her head around the room.

It was chaos when the Succubus' low burning azure eyes came to rest on the sedated vampire. Her teeth bared immediately and she pushed Kenzi away from her, hard, and the girl's back hit the bed next to her with enough force to knock her off of the seat and collide with the floor.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled, the back of his mind screaming at him that they should have secured her arms to the bed as they had done Raze.

"Ysabeau," Trick yelled in union with Dyson.

A hard fist contacted with Dyson's neck as he tried to stop the woman he loved, and the Succubus moved to the tray of instruments. Ignoring the sputtering coughs of the injured wolf on the ground, Bo's eyes turned on the vampire as she held a dangerous scalpel in her clasped hand.

Her eye contact was broken as a body with a white flash stepped in front of the man, the woman putting her fingers clutching at the linen on the bed to stop their quivering. Bo raised her eyes slowly to see who the one who dared defy her was identified as, and she stopped dead as she saw Lauren, her lab coat swaying to a stop from her sudden movement to protect the vampire.

The doctor raised her hand slowly, trying to stop it from quivering, and said, "Bo, baby, please stop. He's going to be handed to the Dark. They're going to give him a trial and then execute him for his crimes against the Laws. There is no reason for this. We're all safe."

"Safe," Bo ground out after a few moments of silence. Her voice was resounding, lower and more dangerous just like those other times. "You're safe."

A gentle hand slowly rose and fingers pressed slightly onto the bandage of Lauren's cheek. The doctor placed her own hand over her lover's and she tried to smile.

"Bo, you're hurting us. Do you understand that?"

The Succubus' brow furrowed and she slowly looked around. Trick, who was standing closer, looking scared. Dyson, his composure restored as he went to Kenzi's side. And Kenzi... oh Kenzi. She was trying to shoo Dyson away, telling him Bo pushing her so hard was simply an accident and that she was okay.

These were the people she loved. This was her family. She had hurt her family.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Bo whispered, her voice hitching as she looked back at Lauren then to Raze. Her voice was beginning to come back to its normal register, her eyes turning to its chocolate beauty with flecks of blue. "I have to keep you all safe."

"We are safe, Bo. We'll always be safe."

The scalpel hit the floor with a ting and a thud after slipping from unclenched fingers. Clothed knees hit the ground next, accompanied with sobs of pain and confusion. Brown locks rocked and clamped into fingers that tore through them. Eyes that were now fully darkened from blue to brown now shed hot tears that ran down cheeks and onto the floor.

It wasn't long until strong arms wrapped the crying Succubus into a cradling position, and the doctor and the Fae rocked back and forth.

Bo was back to her; to Lauren.

But for how much longer?


	3. Fight It

Strong hands stretched out against the wooden expanse of the table. Its destination was to hover and then envelope a smaller, gentler hand than hers. Maybe it was to show her best friend she still cared. Or maybe it was simply to make sure she knew it was still the Succubus and not her... darker side.

A slight flinch, muscles tensing, made her stop dead in her tracks. Her fingertips slightly touching fingertips.

A halfhearted smile and then, "Sorry, Bo."

Her voice was steady, but anyone could tell the crackling undertones that held back her tears, "No, you have nothing to be sorry about, Kenz. I'm... I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Hey, the docs got me all fixed up. Minor bruising-" Kenzi winced when Bo's eyes dropped, "I'll be fine in the morning!"

The Succubus fell back into her chair. Her fingers traced circles in her pants and she whispered, "What is happening to me?"

Kenzi came closer, leaning into the tables hard edge and she grabbed her best friend's hand in hers. "You're the same old Bo. R-... The vampire didn't die, and everything turned out okay. And, b-t-dubs, Lauren's going to figure out what's happening. What's the point of having a super sexy doctor in the group if she can't do that much, am I right." Crystal orbs found brown after there was no response. "...I promise."

Bo repeated her girlfriend without even knowing it, "The Dawning was supposed to fix this! Tamsin's going to have a field day-"

"Speak and conjure the devil," a chipper tone burst through the room along with a devilishly cloaked Tamsin. She must have been out at a club, probably getting plastered, because she wore not her usual threads but a shiny black slip shirt and pants; and the scent of alcohol wafted into the friend's nostrils as she came closer. The Valkyrie swept through the Dal's seating and drew up a chair from another table to sit at the one the friend's were conversing at. "So," she said, her arms crossed over the back of the chair, "you okay?"

The question shocked Bo to the very core, not because it was the one question no one deemed to ask her ever since she came back from the Darkness, but because it was Tamsin who asked. Yes, she had proven her innocence weeks ago, but she didn't think the Dark Fae would be on her team so quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... Thank you, Tamsin."

The Valkyrie shrugged and eyed the bar behind her. "Where is everyone?"

"Well," Kenzi jumped in, "Lauren is coming over from the lab with her medical supplies to see if Trick's got anything Fae-esque in his vault- which also tells you where Trick is right now. And Dyson's with him."

"Gotcha," Tamsin cocked back a finger and play-shot the air in confirmation she understood what the girl had said.

"How did you find out?" Bo asked.

Green eyes, which were at the bar probably trying to determine where Trick kept the good stuff, traveled to brown. "Could you believe that Lauren of all people called?"

"The doc-"

"Lauren?" The two friends said simultaneously.

Tamsin nodded her head and continued, "She thought I might know something and could shed some light since someone," she cocked her head to the cellar, "isn't mentioning anything at the moment."

"That's true. You're probably just as old as him," Kenzi said. A smile hiked onto her lips when Tamsin gave her a wicked glare. "Not that you look it, I mean phew!"

"I told her she was out of luck since I don't really know Succubi like that, but she still asked me to be here for you. Guess she got the memo I actually gave a shit."

"You're going to have to hide that from now on," Bo replied with a smile. To her relief, the Valkyrie smiled back and cocked her eyebrow. A few more moments swept by in silence and Bo finally asked what was on her mind since Lauren told her again about Raze's punishment. "Is the Vampire really going to be executed?"

Tamsin and Kenzi both looked up and back at each other before the former spoke. "He broke a lot of rules on the Dark's side. If they were smart, they'd do it to teach everyone else a lesson. If they don't kill him, there's a chance the Morrigan will look weak for not dismembering him. Could show all of us that we could do whatever we wanted that's totally out of sync with the Laws and get away with it. No way Pencil Eyebrows would risk it." Tamsin sighed and said, "He'll be executed inside of a few days."

Bo nodded solemnly. If she saw the vampire again, there was no telling what she'd do. If anyone hurt Lauren, or Kenzi, or anyone ever again... she didn't know what she'd do. Yes, she would want to avoid execution only because of her moral standings, but she knew she didn't govern the Dark nor the Light. There was really no say, not that she would ever have one on the matter if Evony or Hale was in the discussion, that would change anyone's mind. Raze would die, and there would be no way Bo would go Dark again... sadly.

* * *

She had the dream again. She was floating in the same sea, the same gray, and she saw the same blue. It was always the same, only with minute differences. The gray might not have been the same shade as it was the last time she had it, or the color of the blue would be darker and more at contrast with the surroundings. The darkness that tinged the edges of the color would sometimes sink into it, leaving veins of darkness seeping into the brilliant blue. Sometimes she'd be clothed, completely in control of her actions, while in others she would only be able to move slightly, or not at all. Sure, different details but it was always the same dream.

This time, it was more different than any of her dreams had ever been. She had been floating, like usual, and she wasn't clothed. Instead, a bright light seemed to filter through her, to cover all of her flesh with it, so that if she looked down, all she could see is that light. She was more in control of her motor functions than usual, and she began to "swim", if that was what you could call it.

It didn't take her long to find the color. She drifted towards it, and it moved to her, but before she could touch it and to allow her hand to be enveloped, she stopped.

The blue stopped too.

She looked at it with want and desire. Affection and apathy. She looked at it with every fiber of her being.

This was the first time she ever did such a thing. Always, she would go to it and the dream would end. She would merely awaken in the room she knew familiarly as Lauren's. But not this time. This time she simply... stopped.

Was this what she wanted? Was this what was right and good for her friends and loved ones? Shouldn't she stray away from this blue light, this... death?

No, she challenged. She loved the light; she enjoyed the warmth she basked in every time it engulfed her. She loved the sense of power and the ability to feel at ease. For the first time in her life she felt safe because of her own self and not on the reliance of others. She loved that light. So shouldn't she go to it? Feed from it...

It didn't take her long to make her decision. Her hand outstretched, the blue light came closer. Just as it always had been it was tinged with darkness, and she smiled as it bounced against her fingertips.

All too soon, she realized she was going to that place where she no longer felt any emotion. She wanted to stay here with that warm blue light and the almost absence of color surrounding her. But instead, as it always happened, she was being whisked away. To that place.

To that place she called home.

* * *

Bo awoke basked in sweat. Her heart was in overdrive and her body was running a fight or flight simulation- that's what Lauren had informed her before anyways. The aforementioned woman was beside her, sleeping soundly. Her arm, that had been wrapped around Bo as she slept, slid out from it's place and was now laying idly between them with her head laying on her other arm as it cocked backward.

The Succubus smiled; she loved the way Lauren slept, or walked, or did anything actually. The dream was then forgotten when she saw her lover, always and forever it would be forgotten as long as Lauren was there.

Bo then slowly crept off of the bed. Repeating multiple nights of the same maneuver made her an expert in the art, and she walked off to the bathroom after grabbing an extra tank top and panties. She needed to clean off, to wash away the dream entirely so she could continue to be... Bo. Just Bo.

As she walked into the bathroom, the chilled floor sent tingles up her spine as goosebumps prickled her skin. The Succubus then quietly shut the door before turning on the light. She squinted her eyes, hating that painful reaction of being in the darkness for hours and then turning on a bright light source, then went on to put her things down on the seat of the toilet. Dragging her fingers lazily through her cascading hair, she yawned and looked into the mirror, just as she always did.

What she found, was what she discovered every night after her dream. Laying her eyes on the vision caused the warmth to blossom in her chest. She loved that feeling. Absolutely _loved_ it.

There, staring back at her with a devious smirk dancing across her lips, was herself. But she was not the brown eyed and innocent young woman. Oh no. Her reflection sported her own self, her blue self with blue eyes that smouldered like fire. Her breath slipped from her lips as she scoffed and she raked her fingers through her hair again.

She loved this feeling. Absolutely loved it!


End file.
